halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jiralhanae/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes said by the Jiralhanae (Brutes) in the Halo game series. Halo 2 Scripted Dialog *"How much further must we heft this baggage? Any cell will do." *"Why not toss him into this lot?" - About punished Supreme Commander, later Arbiter. *"They could use the meat." - About the imprisoned Jackals. *"Them? What about us? My belly aches. And his flesh is seared just the way I like it." - In the beginning of level The Arbiter. *"Weaklings!" - On the level Uprising. *"Let's just throw them over the edge!" - Brute shooting dead Elite on the level Uprising. *"Where's the fun in that?" *"I already checked there!" *"Just making sure..." - securing the area on the level Uprising. *"Go see what's taking them so long!" - Brute Captain. *" One more word Oracle and I'll rip your eye out of socket" Tartarus to the Oracle. *"He's still just an Elite. Go! Kill him!" - Brute Captain, when fighting with the Arbiter. *"Not all dead? Raise the alarms!" - when attacked by the Arbiter or another Elite in level Uprising. *"Yes, Chieftain. A day's ration says I can do this in one cut." - When he's given an order from Tartarus, to kill Johnson and other Marines. - "Two cuts at least." - Another Brute - "Done. Wait, movement!" *"Elites!!" *"Do not let the Arbiter into the chamber! The Chieftain must complete his holy work!" - When trying to stop the Arbiter. *"The demon has infiltrated the council chamber! Protect the hierachs, seal the entrance!"( angry growl at the end)- most likely said by Tartarus during the level Gravemind *"Go Arbiter! Get the icon!"-Tartarus *"Excellent work Arbiter!"-Tartarus *"No Arbiter! the Great Journey has begun!-Tartarus Gameplay Quotes *"Are you crazy? Get him!" - If Brute ally doesn't attack. *"I will eat you, little shrimp." - Taunting enemy *"Sniff him out!" - Ordering Grunt, Jackal, or Brute. *"I've caught enough meat for all of us!" - After dying *"I will sniff you out, Demon!" - When hiding as the Master Chief. *"Gonna feel that in the morning..." - When hit *"I have ticks that bite more then you!" - Hiding, as the Master Chief. *"This is the powerful Demon?" - Sarcastically, when hiding. *"I will remember this day...He fought well." - When their allies die. *"Come out! There is no time for these games." - When hiding as the Master Chief. *"Giant accursed beast!" - While fighting Brutes and winning. *"Stay here! Just in case it doubles back!" - Hiding, as the Master Chief. *"You seem scared, Demon." - As Master Chief when hiding. *"Come on Elite, take back your place!" - Taunting the Arbiter or other Elites. *"I can smell that rusty armor from here!" - Taunting the Arbiter. *"Whelp!" - Insulting the Master Chief. *"I am stung!" - When shot with Plasma weapon. *"Get out of the way!" - When someone is in crossfire of a Brute. *"Only cowards hide!" - When hiding *"I don't think he heard you." - Mumbled when you're hiding, said by two. *"I smell blood." - While hiding as the Master Chief. *"He almost made us the prey." - When killed or unseen. *"You're still my trophy." - When hiding. *"Stings but a little!" - When fired upon. *"Look, my back is turned. Nows your chance!" - Taunting the Elites. *"Is that how you cowardly Elites fight?" - Taunting Elites. *"Cover me! I'm going to look!" - When hiding. *"What was it trying to do?!" - Said after being killed without hurting any Brutes. *"That will yield the Elites!" - When the Arbiter dies. *"Approach SLOWLY... approach... slowly!" - When hiding. *"OWWW..." *"Sorry!" - When Friendly Fire occurs; said by two. *"I'll give you a head start to make it interesting." - Taunting the Chief or the Arbiter. *"Don't run, we're friends!" - Said to the Chief when hiding or running. *"For Tartarus!" *"I heard" *"The Prophets demand your death!" *"Oh, don't run...You were doing so well!" *"I have cubs your size!" "I think you hurt its feelings!" (Two Brutes, sometimes heard on The Great Journey) *"Eat this, shit face." - Before throwing a grenade at the arbiter, IWHBYD skull may be needed. *"I'm hit!" - Brute after getting shot *"Complain when you're dead!!" - Brute after another Brute complains. Halo 3 Scripted Dialog *"Spread out, you whelps! Find them!" - Brute Captain Major, near the waterfall, level Sierra 117. *"Tell me its location!" - Brute Captain to Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds. *"A fresh scent. Must be close. Spread out! Track it down!" - Brute Chieftain with Gravity Hammer, level Crow's Nest. *"Look, it has soiled itself! These are whelps, not warriors!" - Brute about Marine prisoner. *"Success, Holy One. We have taken their Command Center!" - Brute Chieftain to Prophet of Truth, by Ops Center. Level Crow's Nest. *"Not just yet, Noble Prophet." - When Truth asked Brute Chieftain about enemy's plans. *"Yes, Holy One. It shall be done." *"Have the Drones scour these machines!! Find out what these heathens know about the Ark!!" - Brute Chieftain. *"Kill them for the honor!" - Brute throttling Voi Factory Worker. Orders given by Unknown Brute Commander, by COM, level The Ark. *"Nooooo! Hit the Carrier! Kill the Half Jaw and his crew!" *"Keep their backs at fraud. Drive the Heretic ships back to the Portal!" *"Their cruisers mixed with ours! Watch your fire!" *"Do not fear the Prophets' wrath, because if you fail I will have your hide!" *"The pack WILL FEAST ON YOU!" - Brute Chieftain, being with Brute Stalkers. *"The pack WILL FEAST ON YOU, Tartarus' murderer!" - In Co-op, to the Arbiter. *"Fight me, I'm right here!" - Brute Chieftain to John-117 *The pack will be rid of our thirst through your blood demon! Gameplay Quotes *"No thanks to you I found him!"-sometimes said by a brute when you pull out of cover. *FUCK! *" When this is over this hammer is going up somebody's ass!"-said by brute Chieftain When in combat. *"The rest of the Sangheili will live as our slaves!" - Shouted to the Arbiter during Co-op. *Crush his skull! *"Me don't accept credit card." - Very rare, IWHBYD only. *"Why do they call you Demon?" - To the Master Chief. *"The Arbiter!" - If they see the Arbiter before the Master Chief. *"Save some for me!" - Randomly. *"Use a Grenade!" - Randomly. *"Damn you, Demon!" - When shooting at the Master Chief. *"Scum sucking human!" - Randomly. *"Fall back!" - If you kill enough enemies. *"Huddle for warmth!" - Randomly on Tsavo Highway; Brute Packmaster talking to the pack. *"Stay together!" - Randomly on Tsavo Highway - Brute 'packmaster' talking to pack. *"No inappropriate touching!" - Usually spoken by a Brute Pack Leader on Tsavo Highway after "Huddle for warmth!" *"He was my brother!" - After another Brute in the pack is killed. *"You killed my pack mate!" - Sometimes said after killing a Brute in a Brute pack. *"He was my lover!" - Sometimes said after killing a Brute with the IWHBYD Skull enabled. *"The murderer of Tartarus is DEAD!" - When they kill the Arbiter before they see Master Chief in Crow's Nest during Co-op. *"His head will make a fine trophy!" - When Master Chief dies. *"I will rip your head off and mount it on my wall!" *"We will tear you into bloody ribbons!" *"For YOU this was made!" - When throwing a Grenade. *"I will drink your blood!" *"There's no 'I' in team; let's both go!" - One Brute to another before circling round an obstacle to attack Master Chief; Legendary; IWHBYD needed. *"Ding dong, the Demon is dead!" - Said when Master Chief is killed with the IWHBYD Skull activated. *"Catch!" - When throwing Grenade. *"I had him. But he went for cover." *"Who gave him a Hammer?!" - When they see Master Chief or the other playable characters holding a Gravity Hammer. *"Alright, who lost a Hammer? Retrieve it!" *"It's Hammer time!" - When IWHBYD Skull is active. *"Our food seeks to evade us!" - When going into cover. *"You broke my shiny helmet!" - When Brute Chieftain loses his helmet. IWHBYD needed. *"We don't take American Express!" - IWHBYD required, extremely rare. *"I sense a trap" - When hiding as the Master Chief. *"Worthy opponent!" - When fighting a Brute Chieftain. *"Here's a present!" - When throwing Grenade. *"Our food has taken cover!" *"Here, catch this bauble!" - Throwing Spike Grenade. *"Demon, come out and play." *"The Demon is dead, now we can cuddle!" - After killing the Master Chief, IWHBYD required. *"Tartarus has been avenged!" - Upon killing the Arbiter. *"Protect the Chieftain!" *"Even a Grunt puts up more of a fight!" - When the Master Chief runs for cover. *"For Tartarus!" *"Good-bye!" - Throwing a Spike Grenade. *"It's stuck!" - Stuck with a Plasma or Spike Grenade. *"Ahh, damn it!" *"Crap!" - While fighting a losing battle with the Master Chief. *"Damn you, you're DOOMED!" - After killing a Brute's ally. *"Change your panties and freshen up!" - Taunting the Master Chief. (IWHBYD Skull needed). *"That's the last time you kill my brother!" - When the Master Chief kills another Brute. (IWHBYD needed). *"The Prophets demand your death!" *"I will rip your head from it's socket!" *"Rouse the pack!" - When finding the player. *"Bring me the Demon's head, and I will make you king!" - Said to a pack member by Brute Chieftain. *"Bring me his head!!" -BRUTE chieftain to lesser brutes. Category: Quotes *"Traitorous Sangheli!" Brute to elites on legendary with any skull on. *"Die you monster!" Brute to the Master Chief *"Stick Together team" (In reference to Counter Strike) (IWHBYD Needed) *"I have you now!" (In reference to Star Wars) (IWHBYD Needed) *"Damn you Arbiter!"- Said during Co-op to the person playing the Arbiter *"Wha?!!! It's stuck to my fur!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!"-Brute reacting to being stuck with a Plasma Grenade. *"If I had a Hammer, I'd hammer all day! I'd hammer in the evening!!"-Brute minor or major upon seeing Master Chief with a Gravity Hammer. *"Looks like someone will have to go after it. Anybody? Fine, I'll do it."-Brute Captain in Crow's Nest waiting to attack (IWHBYD Needed). *"You're stuck!!! (laughs gleefully)."-Brute after sticking a UNSC Marine, Master Chief, or the Arbiter with a Spike Grenade. *"Your strength is more than matched here!" *"I will put your heart on a stake!" *"It ends for you this day, Demon!" *"Scum sucking human!" *"Stupid Fucking Human!" IWHBYD Needed, Legendary Natcom 05:54, 1 August 2008 (UTC) *"This is for you."- When throwing a spike grenade. *"You must die! Sorry...Wait, no I'm not!" Rare, IWHBYD maybe needed *"Scum sucking meat!" *"One of us will get you eventually!" *"I will rip your head from your shoulders, Demon!" *"I'm going to tie your limbs in knots!" *"You are not worthy of me!!" -In battle *"What fool lost their hammer!? Who do you think you are, Thor?"-When MC has a Gravity Hammer *"I hate this place!" -Can be heard on Crow's Nest, when you are beating them down badly, rare *"Let's eat him together!" -When MC is dead *"There he is...DIE, MEAT!" *"I have found my dinner!" *"Change your panties and flush it out!" *"I am wounded, I bleed!" *"Save the last dance for me..." -Random Brute singing *"You should not have killed my brother!" *"Our pack brother has fallen!" *"Keep looking for it! It must not be allowed to escape!" "Yes, Packmaster!" - Brute Chieftain when MC slips into cover *"I smelled him out!" *"The pack will overwhelm you!" *"I knew I smelled something!" -When a Brute discovers you trying to sneak up on him *"Don't play with your food!" -If the Brutes keep shooting but MC isn't dying *"Get back on your plate, meat!" *"Aaaah- It's a good day!" -Some random Brute *"Mmmmm...More blood to drink!" *"Ready to go?" "Yes, let's go." -Two random Brutes *"I'm raising the threat level to red!" *"Stop, hold here! I'm talking to you, child." *"You've killed my brother for the last time!" *"I'm going to eat you...Alive!" *"Stay here, I'll look close." *"Scum sucking meat!" *"Grenade!" *"The Demon is dead!" *"I have killed the Demon!" *"AWWWWWWWRRRRR."-when enraged. *"The Demon has died by my hand!" *"You shall die!" *"The power is yours!" -Said when throwing a Spike Grenade with IWHBYD skull on. *"I HATE YOU!!!" -Screamed at the Arbiter or Master Chief *"None sleeps but me!" *"I think I will mount you on my wall, Demon!" *"Right in the groin!" *"You have grenades, use them!" *"Demon, your life is forfeit!" *"Ahhh, it's a good day!" (When the Arbiter is killed) *"I found MY dinner!" *"Stop! Let it come to us." Brute captain talking to subordinates. *"Thats enough! Wait for it to come out." Brute captain talking to its subordinates. *"Thats enough! Let it hide." Brute captain talking to its subordinates. *"I'll excrete on you, demon!" *"Don't worry, we'll kill him tomorrow." -IWHBYD needed. *"Put his head on a spike." -Brute Chieftain after Master Chief dies. *"Let them run. Perhaps they'll lead us back to their herd." *"The Demon. Kill it and glory will be ours." *"Have a surprise!!!!" when throwing grenade. *"Have your place in a bloody river!!" *"Ha,ha,ha,ha,all too easy." after a Brute kills you. *"Don't lose sight of him!" *"This was made for you!!!" after throwing grenade. *"Filth!" Brute taunting *"Pack brothers do not embarrass me!" War Chieftain spotting Master Chief. *"Over there!" Brute spotting enemy. *"Hold on I'm on my way!" Brute seeing enemy. *"Don't break rank pack brothers!" War Chieftain to other brutes. *"It must not get away!" Brute. *"It dies now!" Brute taunt. *"The demon is here!" Brute Taunt. *"Take this with you!" Brute after throwing grenade. *"It was in front of me the whole time!" Brute spotting enemy. *"Its the demon! Take its head!" Brute taunt. *"Bring me the demons head!" War Chieftain seeing enemy. *"We must not allow it to evade us!" Brute to other brutes. *"Hold back, its going to draw us into a trap." Brute whispering to other brutes. *"Out of that hole!" Brute throwing grenade. *"Wretched human!" Brute taunt *"It ends now!" *"The demon is here! It dies now!" *"Useless animal!" *"Bring the the demons head, and I will make you kin!" War Chieftain to other brutes. (not sure about last part, it maybe "as kin" *"I will split your bones!" Brute taunt. *"No thanks to you, I found him!" *"For the honor of Rukt!" *"Damn you, you're doomed!" *"You're death will not go unanswered!" *"That was easy!" After killing you. *"Take this with you!" (Throwing a spike grenade) *"There's the bastard, kill it!" (When spotting the Master Chief) *"Vermicious knid!" *"I have found the animal!" (Upon spotting the Master Chief in cover) *"HA HA HA! Your dead!" (When Master Chief dies) *"I'll pulverize you!" *"It seeks to evade us!" *"We have killed the demon!" *"It is slain!" *"The demon is dead!" *"Don't let it escape!" Category:Quotes